sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
E-2206 megapow
Name: E-2206 Megapow (nickname the one mean meme machine) Age: 2 gender: robot male Hight:10 feet Wight: 281Kg Purpose: War machine lifesouce:pure heart stats: high attacke high defence low speed high boost high energy usage meadium energy store abilities: Head proof ( fire dose less damage) logger dash (speeds up the less energy he has) ammo dump (boosts none wepone attacks the less ammo he has) Slam down ( gets a 75% attack output and a infanite healing aura around if team member is suffering) weponds: X18 scrapmaker x2(chain gun and can be used as dule swords) Tri claw(air to ground missles with 3 missles per lock on) breaker cannon(high power cannon on shoulder) rocket barrage(drops his tri claw and breaker cannon for attaching the high over powerd missles that fire in the air and stricks the opponant) star saber (made by star pow just for him it's powers are unknown) colour: gray and orange with stickers of the M sighn on his shoulder in red Likes: his friends and chao's Theme: Beyond the bounds dislikes: ponys and zombies Family: E-2206.5 giga pow (heavy defence brother) E-2207 jeahuty (fast younger sister) Negative E-2206 Anubis ( evil and destructive twin) Back story juring the events of sonic chronicals Dr.Eggman needed another pown unit to stop sonic when he returned. since the chaos emeralds were in another dimention he had to find a more powerful sorce of energy He sent metal sonic to look for anything that may be of use wile he made blueprints for his greatest and latest creation. After many hours at work eggman desided to make the pown unit out of every aspect of the other powns and add a little of gamma's and omega's IQ to give him some free will. after metal sonic's seach he found a bright yellow cristal heart call a pure heart which it's energy is just as the positive effect of a chaos emerald. Eggman sticks it in and mega was born. Unfortuanly the IQ of mega was -42 and he was just as imbotick as big the cat so eggman just sent him off to sea untill the heart would react again and give mega pow a new life never wanted to be called his E-2206 name just mega pow Cybeast 6 (talk) 23:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) The story so far It has been two years after the megapow's battle against prometheus frail and his brother Gigapow and only just descover he has a sister jehuty back then and ever since he's been teaching her how to touch, feel, and live. his friends Klonoa has gone his own way as a sole adventurer and Guntz proposed to frail the fox and have a daughter called furnace the fox. Prometheus has died but no one realises their's a bigger threat a mysteriouse robot named viola said to him that he had to face his nega twin anubis. Mega alone wile giga takes care of jehuty and two years of mech fighting under his belt he must find this "Negapow" and defeat him Just like the good old times. Gallery Category:Robots